Problem: If $n$ is a positive integer, then let $f(n)$ be the sum of the digits of $\frac{1}{5^{{}^n}}$ that are to the right of the decimal point. What is the smallest positive integer $n$ such that $f(n) > 10$?
Answer: The sum of the digits of $\frac{1}{5^{{}^n}}$ that are to the right of the decimal point is the sum of the digits of the integer $\frac{10^n}{5^{{}^n}} = 2^n$, since multiplying by $10^n$ simply shifts all the digits $n$ places to the left. As a result, we start computing powers of 2, looking for an integer which has digits summing to a number greater than 10. \begin{align*}
2^1 &= 2 \\
2^2 &= 4 \\
2^3 &= 8 \\
2^4 &= 16 \\
2^5 &= 32 \\
2^6 &= 64 \\
2^7 &= 128
\end{align*}The sum of the digits in 128 is 11. The smallest positive integer $n$ such that the sum of the digits of $\frac{1}{5^{{}^n}}$ that are to the right of the decimal point is greater than 10 is $n = \boxed{7}$.